


Raising Up, Ver. Adventure

by mujakinamamade



Series: Digimon Merged Multiverse [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Fanchildren, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujakinamamade/pseuds/mujakinamamade
Summary: We all grow up, and we treasure the little moments we spend with the little ones we raise up.Or, little moments in the lives of the Twelve and their families.





	Raising Up, Ver. Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of the fics I'll be posting to give the families the focus I can't give them in the main one, starting with the Adventure verse (except Hikari, of course). I worked really hard on finding names to not do this! There will be a lot of original characters. I hope you enjoy!

Isamu’s fourth birthday had come and gone. As the days passed, Kazue noticed how much he looked like Taichi; especially his hair, wild like Taichi’s had been long before they met. At times he complained about having to cut it once he entered college, so Kazue thought that it wouldn’t hurt to let their child grow it wild as well, considering he didn’t like haircuts.

Or so she thought.

The day Taichi was due to come back home from his latest job trip, Kazue decided to take Isamu to the park. He normally got impatient in days like this one, and having Koromon around didn’t help, so the best way to deal with it was to distract him with something else.

“Are you bringing your cars, Isamu?”

The boy nodded and bent down to grab the bag containing his toy cars, while Koromon jumped on his head.

They spent a couple of hours playing in the sandbox with other kids while Kazue read. Once Taichi messaged her saying he was on his way home, they left.

This time Koromon bounced along Isamu, which seemed weird to her; normally the Digimon would ride on his head or his arms.

She didn’t notice why until they arrived home.

Isamu showed her the bag he used to keep his cars, which had a big hole on it.

“Then where are your toys? Did you leave them at the park?”

Isamu shook his head.

“Did they fell on the street?”

He shook his head again, and then pointed at his head.

“…What do you mean?”

Isamu stuck his hand inside his wild mess of hair… and took out a toy car.

“I’m home!”

“Yagami Isamu, you need a haircut _now_.”

 

Taichi decided to take a day off. They had tried to get Isamu a haircut before, but it turned out to be an unpleasant experience for him. Today they would try to make the experience less stressful for him, with Kazue cutting his hair herself and Taichi spending the whole day with him afterward.

It took a while, but the managed to make him comfortable enough to sit still by surrounding him with his favorite toys and letting Koromon sit on his lap.

Slowly, Kazue made her way through the wild hair and Taichi talked to Isamu to keep him distracted, but there was so much hair that they had to take a break to clean up the hair from the floor.

At last, Kazue finished cutting his hair, and gave Isamu a hug while Taichi cleaned.

“Let’s take a bath, and then we’ll decide what to do the rest of the day, alright?”

Isamu nodded with excitement, and even Koromon joined the bath to wash off the hair that fell on him. Once clean, Isamu ran towards his father, with his partner bouncing alongside him.

“Alright! What shall we do today?”

Isamu handed him a flyer he had been keeping for the two weeks Taichi had been gone.

“It’s decided then, we’ll go and get ice cream!”

 


End file.
